


Capturing the Headlines

by DaMidnighter



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, caught by paparazzi oops, it's hard being a top idol, rated teen for yuki's language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter
Summary: There had always been stories and articles.“Re:vale – actually a couple?!” “Top idols’ secret night rendezvous!” “Staff member speaks – ‘There’s more between them than they want you to know!’”The office never addressed the rumors, and soon enough they would pass, chalked up to overreaction to their stage personas.Only this time, there was proof.





	Capturing the Headlines

There had always been stories and articles.

“Re:vale – actually a couple?!” “Top idols’ secret night rendezvous!” “Staff member speaks – ‘There’s more between them than they want you to know!’” 

The office never addressed the rumors, and soon enough they would pass, chalked up to overreaction to their stage personas.

Only this time, there was proof.

Photos taken in an alley, picturing two men who thought they were alone. Dark, but not enough to obscure their features beyond recognition. A series of images where a taller man leans in to his partner, pulls his mask down and kisses him on the lips. And the dark-haired man responds in kind, the men sharing an intimate moment before pulling apart, gently smiling at each other in the dimly-lit night. 

Only the encounter did not stay as intimate, as they found out the next day. A shrill shriek could be heard all over Okazaki Productions' office as Momo checked why his phone was suddenly going crazy with notifications. Chaos enveloped the offices. 

"'BREAKING NEWS! Re:vale actually gay couple?! Check our undeniable photo proof!'... Humph, they could at least have used a more imaginative title…" Yuki mumbled, checking his phone in their president's office's waiting room. Momo poked him. 

"THAT'S what you take issue with?!? ...Yukiii, what are we gonna do…" he yelped, crumbling back to the nervous whining he'd been reduced to for most of the time after the news broke. It was a few hours after, they were waiting on the president to return from a meeting outside to make plans.

"I still think we should just announce it and get this over with. If they love our music, it won't matter." 

"Yuki, the president said not to do anything rash--" 

"Oh, fuck Rintaro", Yuki scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

"Yuki-kun, we've talked about this…" Rinto Okazaki chimed in, positioned at the huge window facing the front of the office building. Reporters from various media outlets were gathering outside, desperate to get a piece of the scoop after a competitor had already broken the news.

"Oh. Sorry Okarin. Screw Rintaro", Yuki corrected. Rinto sighed. 

"Not what I hoped for but we're getting there…"

"Do we really need him for this… I've told him to stay out of our love life before…" Yuki grumbled again. Rinto looked at him apologetically.

"I know it's a private matter… But you two are public figures and as our top stars, this might affect the whole company--" 

Yuki sighed. 

"I know, I know… he better get here fast though…" He glanced at Momo, glued to his side ever since he managed to convince the man there were no camera-equipped drones flying outside the office windows, and if any appeared, Okarin would shoot them down. Their manager had not approved of the last part, but it had calmed Momo down some anyway. 

"Those photos have spread so far in no time, we probably have no choice but to make some kind of statement… I'm sure we can follow Yuki-kun's wishes to keep it frank, though-- ah, I think that's the president's car now…" Rinto observed from the window.

"I hope he can make it in through he journalists alright…" 

\--

"...and we're sure we don't want to just claim it as… acting practice or similar?"

"Only an idiot would buy that at this point, Rintaro." Yuki's words fairly obviously held an accusation of who said idiot was, but nobody in the room acknowledged the jab at Okazaki Productions' president.

"Mmh, I suppose it would require some sort of upcoming role from at least one of you where you need to put that practice to use…" Rintaro mumbled. The mood in his office was rather tense. He sighed and turned to his capable younger brother. 

"How sure are we that Re:vale's fans will continue to support them even as… _ this _ becomes public knowledge?" he asked, vaguely gesturing at the men in question, as if the matter at hand wasn't obvious to everyone present. Rintaro noticed Yuki twitch - it probably hadn't been the best of times to aggravate his top star, but he couldn't resist a little stress relief for himself. Rinto rushed to keep the meeting in control.

"To be honest, it's hard to say… Their selling point has been the married couple act, which most fans absolutely adore. Then there are of course those fans who prefer only one of them… They'll certainly have a harder time accepting their idol is seeing someone, regardless of who that person is." Rinto took a deep breath. 

"Overall… I'm sure we'll make it through this. Yuki-kun's music is heartfelt and the best in business, and both of our boys are well-respected and loved by the entertainment world." He paused. 

"There'll be bumps on the road, but… They can lead us to a more open tomorrow."

"Okarin…" Yuki smiled fondly and Momo looked ready to burst into tears. Rintaro sighed. 

"I still wish you could have kept it to yourselves better--" - deadly glare from Yuki - "-- so this situation wouldn't have been sprung on us so suddenly and we'd be more in control… As nice as it would be to not care about the public reaction so much, we have a lot of staff dependent on Re:vale's continuing success… But yes, as Rinto said, I'm fairly hopeful your mark on the industry is big enough that we can weather this over. I'll arrange for a press conference soon, you go plan with Rinto exactly what to say… We should limit the questions they can ask… " Rintaro trailed off, already fiddling with his intercom to get his secretary on the preparations. Rinto bowed and started walking out of the office, Momo following his example. Yuki skipped the formalities, but as he was leaving, reached for Momo's hand and squeezed hard. They looked each other in the eye and shared a small, encouraging smile. They'd been through hell to get here, and they wouldn't let anything stop their love from carrying them ever forward. 

**Author's Note:**

> "I was just looking at the news on my phone and for some reason, Yuki-san’s name was all over the place.."  
"What is it this time? If it’s about Re:vale found out to be lovers, I see that at least once a month…"  
-Mitsuki & Iori, 4.7.5. Thanks for the inspiration guys w
> 
> Probably terribly inaccurate and overly optimistic compared to Japanese media coverage in reality, but psshh I was just indulging myself. Love them hiding their relationship being real thru various mishaps, but also making up scenarios where they fail to do so lmao.  
We need more Rintaro


End file.
